All Work and No Play?
by The Token
Summary: Kaiba decides to get a little after-school help from his Mythology teacher. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

One-Shot

All Work and No Play?

He just knew she was taunting him.

The brunet looked past his laptop at the semi-tight a little past the knee, high-waist black skirt. The small slit in the back couldn't be seen because of the desk being in the way but he knew of the nylons beneath and heels. Black suspenders worked their way up her long sleeved white dress shirt. They crisscrossed going over the small shoulders before carefully going around the breast, on the outside, before making their final decent down and clasping to the top of her skirt. The bun tightly wound on the top of her head had two black decorative chopsticks sticking from them.

Never once did she raise her voice or show how upset she was with her class. In-fact she never had a reason too for the males were too busy checking her out while the females were asking for beauty tips since she never wore any makeup but somehow came out flawless and fresh faced.

It made him sick.

With the brunet's other teachers he was usually able to find their weakness and thus run the class when he needed too. However, this woman never quite showed him what exactly those weaknesses were. His History teacher was afraid of going bankrupt while his English teacher feared jail. Those two were too easy to handle along with the rest, but this woman…this particular teacher intrigued him.

Intrigued him on levels past curiosity as the semester went on.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Slowly the blue eyes stopped roaming his instructor's body and focused into her azure gaze; they seemed bluer this day since she allowed a lock of thick blackness hang down the right side of her face.

"What?" He asked in his usual tone.

With her usual grace she gave a bemused smile and spoke, "Could you tell me the answer?"

"To what?" He grunted. A few people in the class snickered, some rolling their eyes, while others were too busy taking notes or adoring their rather attractive teacher.

Having the patience of a saint she continued on unperturbed, "Could you please give me the meaning of the name Min along with deity's gift and one fact about the god, Mr. Kaiba?"

Yes, Seto Kaiba was taking Mythology. He had it bad.

A gleam came to his eyes as he answered, "His name means, 'The Firm One', he is the 'God of Male Fertility', and was a pre-dynastic god."

"Correct Mr. Kaiba, thank you for sharing your knowledge with the class," she gave him a small smile and went to writing out the details on the white board next to Min's name.

He watched as she reached up along the board writing across the clean slate with unmatched neatness and precision. Too many of his teachers slanted when they wrote or wrote so small you couldn't see it, or wrote too big they took up the whole board and had to erase things to make it fit. But not her, she was perfect.

Or was she?

Nothing was perfect in his eyes. Even an airbrushed magazine cover had a thousand flaws to him. He needed to figure out her limitations. At least that what he told himself; he knew what he really wanted.

He wanted to know his limitations.

The bell rang loud and immediately everyone shot up and headed towards the door. Usually people would linger just to talk to the teacher but not today. It was Friday.

"Please everyone; do not forget to study up for Monday. We're having test over all of the Egyptian gods and you will need to write in a few details about them." Even over the roar of everyone leaving she never raised her voice and somehow everyone heard.

Making sure he took longer than usual Kaiba slowly put his papers away along with his laptop. He picked up his briefcase and made his way to the front, stopping before her desk.

"Isis."

Slowly Isis raised her eyes and cocked her head to one side still smiling that little smile, "I prefer Miss Ishtar from my students, Mr. Kaiba. What can I help you with?"

"I was going over my notes and I don't think they're all right." He placed a half made page on her desk; a decoy.

Scanning over it she nodded, "It seems that is a problem." She flipped open a book and flipped through the pages till she heard the click of the door. Looking over she found Kaiba closing it.

"Could you help me?" He continued casually locking the door before closing the blinds over the door's window, "I don't want us to be interrupted."

Isis gave a sheepish nod before going back to check his list. Seto Kaiba was her brightest pupil in the class and for the life of her she couldn't understand why he was having troubles. Was it a cry for attention? She noticed a few of her students would lie just to spend time with her, but she doubted crabby Kaiba counted as one of them.

Kaiba grabbed a chair and scooted it up to her desk and sat down. "What am I missing?"

"Quite a few gods," Isis explained matching her list to his. "It was a wise of you to double check with me. I'd hate for you to come in on Monday not prepared." Shifting through the papers she handed him one, "How about this Mr. Kaiba, I circled everything on my list that you're missing. You can just copy those down and be on your way, I wouldn't want to hold your weekend up."

"You wouldn't be," he said a bit deeper than his usual tone. He gave her an odd look, something gleaming in his eyes, before trailing down the list. Looking out the corner of his eye he spotted her weakness.

A blush was daring to completely red her tanned features.

Casually he placed his pen down. Using his more than impressive intelligence he flicked it hard enough so it rolled around her and fell on the far side. However, the way he hit it made it look like an accident. Without another thought he leaned across her to where his neck and face were in her lap and lingered there, fingering the pen on the floor.

Gently she pushed at his shoulders and brought him up, blushing heavily now, "M-Mr. Kaiba, that is not appropriate." She knew the rules about students being alone with teachers. She looked back over at the door and thought about getting up and opening it.

That was until a hand gripped her thigh quite close to the junction between her legs, "Isis…" Kaiba huskily said as he leaned in. He placed butterfly kisses along her neck and gripped her wrists to keep her from pushing him away, "Tell me you don't want me."

"I uh-mm, don't want-oooh-you Mr. Kaiba," Isis breathed out as he sucked on a particularly delicious spot on her neck.

Kaiba's hands unlatched from her wrist and reached up fondling her breast, "If you didn't want it you would have stopped me by now…hm?" He then nibbled more along her throat until she finally let out a moan. He slid his left hand down and rolled her skirt up, dipped his fingers into the waistband of her nylons then panties and plunged two fingers into her.

"Aahh-mmm…Seto…" She moaned wantonly moving her hips against his fingers. They were slowly twisting and moving in and out, occasionally rubbing against something that made her want to—what was she thinking?! "No…we can't…" She reluctantly grabbed his arm and pulled it out from under her skirt while simply moving out of the way of his lips and other hand. "It's not professional."

"It will be once we start." Slowly he brought the two fingers up and stuck them into his mouth sucking off the juices with a wet smacking noise, "Mmm I have to taste more of you." He moved off of the chair and slid under the desk rolling her skirt up once more while pulling her nylons down so roughly the material ran on both sides.

"M-Mr. Kaiba…this is highly inappropriate!"

Realizing how much she wasn't struggling or protesting Isis had to consider things. Sure she had noticed her attractive student frowning in the back row but she always kept her thoughts and actions professional. What gave him the incentive that what he was doing was going to be accepted?

"Oh-OH RA!" Isis suddenly keened as her students long slick muscle slid between her folds and lapped at the now freely flowing juices.

He hoisted her thighs onto his shoulders and she gladly locked them around his neck. She bit into her knuckles to keep herself from moaning too loud as he sucked on her clit. People were still roaming the halls, mainly administration, so she had to be careful.

Pulling back for a moment he replaced his tongue with his fingers and quickly worked them, looking up past her skirt, "With those sounds your making I soon won't be able to stop; last chance to stop me." He gave a smug smile when her eyes clouded more and her cheeks darkened.

Once more he went back to eating out his teacher. He removed his fingers and went back to lapping and tonguing her opening. Taking the tips of his fingers he ran them up and down the insides of her thighs making her kick her legs and bow her back. He looked over to find her hands bracing her chair while the top of her teeth dug into her bottom lip; she was whimpering helplessly.

"Mmm…is Miss Ishtar going to be a dirty girl and come?" He mumbled against her lower lips. He then stabbed his tongue in and expertly worked it inside her while his thumb rubbed harsh circles around her clit.

"Ahh…please…OH RA!" She whined as she closed her eyes. Grabbing a pen off her desk she placed it between her teeth and came, clutching down hard on the writing utensil to keep from crying out. Instead a strangled moan escaped her.

Kaiba lazily lapped away her essence once it stopped pouring from her. Sitting up he leaned in close and watched as she turned her panting face away, "Did you like that?" She didn't respond but the deep breathing was enough. Reaching down to his uniform pants he undid the zipper and pulled them down to show the tenting boxers, "How about you return the favor?"

Cautiously she looked at the problem at hand. If she stopped now he might accuse her of being selfish and rush to the principle to get her in trouble. Kaiba was the most powerful sixteen year-old she had met. Slowly she slid to the floor and went in, grabbing the hard warm pulsating flesh.

"Mmm…yesssss…" he groaned as she slowly ran her hand tentatively up and down it.

Slowly she moved her face and placed the tip of her lips, kissing it softly and watched as his hips thrust forward. Slipping her tongue out the Mythology teacher lapped at the slit and tasted the salty bitter pre-come there. He grew louder and braced the desk for support. Liking the response she leaned forward more and took the girth into her mouth.

"Awww fuuuck," the boy ground out as he clutched the desk. It was hot, wet, and sucking. He looked down and watched her bob over him, her eyes glued to his. He took the hand hanging next to him and reached up removing her chopsticks before undoing her bun. Long ebony locks fell down in a downy wave and framed her face, tickling along his dick. Now he understood why she kept her hair up all the time.

He'd probably jump her during class other wise.

Her tongue's taste-bud's mercilessly scrapped along the vein on the underside and he nearly came. He clenched his teeth and growled deep in his throat throwing his head back. "FUCK Isis…dammit!" He cursed as he felt his end drawing near.

Her tongue slid down his length before settling on his testicles. She lapped at them before bringing them into her mouth and sucked. An unexpected noise left his lips and he gasped out, "I-I'm going to come…FUCK!"

Quickly she locked her lips around the head and sucked him hard as he came. Spurt after spurt of the bitter saltiness sprayed against her throat. Following her reflexes she swallowed and still wasn't able to get all of it down. A bit of it dribbled down her chin and Kaiba pulled her up to his lips where his tongue lapped up his essence before thrusting his tongue in her mouth. There, their leftover come mingled together creating a flavor they found enticing.

They kiss sloppy and hungrily done, smacking their lips and tongues together in wet noises. Their breaths panted against one another in heated puffs as their hands roamed everywhere on one another's still clothed body.

The brunet began undoing the buttons of her blouse, sliding them down her shoulders where her suspenders caught the material. She mimicked his movements by undoing his uniform shirt where she shyly tip-toed her fingers along his chest. After enjoying the touches a while longer he roughly grabbed her and bent her over the desk.

"S-Seto!" Isis whined as Kaiba ground his renewed erection in between her legs.

"Tell me you want it," he growled in her ear as he bruised the exposed skin along her shoulders and back.

She squirmed under him gasping for breath. She could feel his words ghost over her back as his hands slid along her arms, pinning her wrists atop of her students' papers. "Nnn-uh!"

"Say it," he groaned against her back.

"I-I…I want it!" She whimpered as she buried her face in her desk. She did want it and oddly it didn't make her feel that sick. It made her feel alive for once in her life. Things were rather boring being a Mythology teacher at Domino High and if getting fucked on top of her desk by one of her students would add to her life so be it.

However, was it worth getting fired over not to mention having a huge stain on your resume?

Kaiba quickly rolled up her skirt to where her bare bottom was revealed. Her nylons were around her ankles in tatters. Pulling a condom from his shirt pocket he tore it open and put the wrapper back in the pocket. Didn't want anyone finding that; he quickly put it on, reminded how to do it just last period in Sex Ed; the irony. He took a hold of her waist and painstakingly slow slid into her wet tight heat.

"Ah, Seto!" Isis felt breathless as she was painfully and wonderfully filled with the pulsating member. Her nails dug into the wood and dared to tear up her papers.

At that moment she realized she didn't care about her career. She was getting fucked by her brightest tastiest student.

"I guess you do more teaching than fucking," Kaiba ground out, "you're so tight." Closing his eyes he settled himself completely in and held back his excitement. He knew that he was going to come after a couple of thrusts if he didn't slow down and take his time. His mind wondered over homework assignments, Kaiba Corp. documents he father made him sign, and other random things that brought him back to a stable level.

Slowly, very slowly, he pulled out before pulling back in. He settled into a comfortable pace that was none to fast or slow. At least he did until his teacher started moaning like some wanton slut. She had braced herself up on her hands and had her head tossed back, moaning loudly. She was obviously so caught up she didn't care who came in and caught them.

That was the fuel to his fire.

He braced her hips and the sound of flesh smack flash echoed against the hard flooring. She fell back on the desk as everything inside of her burned deliciously hot and dared to consume her in all of its rage. The halls would have heard her screams if she hadn't of balled up her undone blouse and put it in her mouth.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck," Kaiba chanted as he felt himself nearing the end. His balls felt heavy and his dick felt like a spring-loaded toy, ready to burst forth. He slid out of her and forced her onto her back, scooting her up on the desk. He grabbed her thighs and reentered going at the same pace.

Her hair was fanned out around her, some of it sticking to her forehead. Her hands were clenching the side of the desk as her body now freely slid back and forth on the wood thanks to the sweat gathered there and the papers now strewn across the floor. Her shirt was balled up between her teeth and he could hear the muffled screams, her eyes clenched shut.

Reaching forward he began doing harsh circles against her clit that made her back arch and her thighs quiver. After a few more rubs she let out a high pitched whine and whimpered pitifully as she came. Her body trembled around him and he fucked her harder, faster, finally he allowed their scent and her appearance to aid his orgasm and boy did he come hard. He closed his eyes and felt as his testicles released his spunk, stream after stream, into the condom before he collapsed on top of her.

Sometime after they got up, cleaned themselves up thanks to a few things Miss Ishtar kept in her desk, and straightened their clothes. While Kaiba picked up her papers she redid her hair-bun and threw the ruined nylons in her purse. After everything was off the floor and reorganized on the freshly wiped down desk she casually made her way over to the windows and opened them, letting the fresh air into the sex smelling room.

"Here is your home work Mr. Kaiba," Isis said professionally as she handed it to him. She walked him to the door and opened it, "Don't forget we have a test Monday."

"I know Miss Ishtar…thanks for everything," he added huskily. She nodded and gave him a smile. "Same time next week?"

She nodded spotting the principle in the hallway, "It's always a pleasure to service my students."

Kaiba gave a sly smirk luckily the principle couldn't see and made his way home, wondering what he was going to do for the weekend. He didn't need to study; that had already been taken care of.

PLEASE READ:

YAY, my first One-Shot! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Also, sorry I took down Metamorphosis of the Mariposa if you were reading it. It needs to be redone in some places I missed and I just don't have the time to do it right now, soooo I didn't want to leave it up to rot. But, I will probably be making Kaiba/Isis One-Shots now so I hope you enjoy them till I can get another chapter story going.

REVIEW!!!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
